Amor para todos
by Cris-Cullen13
Summary: Todos merecemos amar, aunque el amor no es tan fácil… esta es la historia de adolescentes que buscan y encuentran el amor, pero se van dando cuenta que tanto el amor como la vida no son fáciles.   Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es mia.


Chapter 1-Viaje a Seattle

#Jacob

Me levante muy cansado, le habia prometido a mi hermana Bella que iría a su fiesta en la casa de los Cullen. Fui al baño y vi mi cara, se veía horrible por la borrachera que me puse en ayer con Edward, Emmett y Jasper; tome una ducha rápida y baje a desayunar ya vestido; vi a papá sentado en el mesa desayunando mientras veía el periódico, mi hermana estaba hablando por teléfono y mamá me veía con dulzura mientras me servia el desayuno.

-Ven Jake que has de estar hambriento-tenia razón, me senté en la mesa no sin antes darle un beso en la frente

-Gracias-conteste mientras devoraba la comida

-Ayer me di cuenta que llegaste pasado de copas, ¿No manejaste?-pregunto papá y negué-Me alegro Jacob-dijo con una sonrisa

-¡No puede ser!-llego gritando Bella-¡Nuestros vestidos aun no llegan! Ni el de Alice, el de Rose y el de Ness, esto será un desastre-dijo mi hermana sentándose triste

-Vamos Bells, nunca te has puesto tan mal por una cosa material y menos por algo como un vestido-dije llevando mi plato a la cocina y buscando una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza

-Cumplo 18 años razón, ya soy mayor, la tienda de Seattle prometió que hoy traería los vestidos y a ninguna de las cuatro les ha llegado-me contesto muy deprimida, y pude ver como reprimía las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir

-Vaya que para ti es algo muy especial cumplir 18 años-dije tomando la pastilla

-Claro tu como ya eres mayor de edad no te preocupas-ahora se veía un poco molesta

-Tranquila, mejor Ed, Jasper, Em y yo las llevamos a Seattle para que vean lo de sus vestidos y hoy en la noche estén listas para la fiesta-no me gustaba ver a mi hermana mal

-¡Te amo Jake!-grito colgándose de mi cuello y dándome un beso en la mejilla-Me iré a arreglar y le avisare a las chicas-salio corriendo hacia su cuarto y solo oí que cerro la puerta

-Sabes Jake-dijo papá atrayendo mi atención-me alegra mucho que tu hermana y tu se lleven tan bien-sonrió igual que mamá

-Como no quererla si esta loca y es tan… Bella-reímos

-_Te oí_-grito Bella desde su cuarto y reímos más. Le llame a Edward para que le dijera a Emmett y a Jasper, no pasaron diez minutos cuando los tres dijeron que si, quedamos en reunirnos en mi casa; primero llegaron Alice, Emmett y Edward Cullen que eran hermanos, después llego Rosalie y Jasper Hale hermanos también; nos llevábamos bien desde que eramos unos niños, hacíamos pasteles de lodo juntos y también íbamos a la Push juntos de vez en cuando; tocaron la puerta y era Ness, ella llego cuando empezamos la preparatoria y se hizo muy amigas nuestra, era muy linda y algo tímida a veces

-Bueno pues a apurarnos que necesitamos arreglarnos-dijo Alice

-Esta bien entonces Rose, Em, Jasper y Al se van en el auto de Jasper; Bella y yo en mi auto y Nessie y Jake en el auto de Nessie-dijo Edward

-Esta bien pero… ¿Por qué querrás ir solo con Bella?-dijo Emmett haciendo sonrojar a mi hermana y a Edward

#Bella

Salimos de mi casa y me fui con Edward, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y subí al auto, después el hizo lo mismo

-Ya veras como se resolverá lo de los vestidos-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa de lado que me quitaba el aliento

-Si, bueno… eso espero-le respondí mordiéndome el labio

-Bueno para la noche todo estará listo y además te dare una sorpresa que te encantara-lo mire asombrada

-Oh… no Edward, es suficiente con que la fiesta sea en tu casa-conteste apenada

-Nada de eso-puso un disco y se comenzó a escuchar Ai Se Eu Te Pego-Sábado na balada, A galera començou a dançar, E passou a menina mais linda-me volteo a ver y como siempre me sonroje-Canta conmigo-me dijo

-Nossa, nossa assim você me mata, ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego, delícia, delícia assim você me mata, ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego-cantamos al unosio y reímos. El resto del camino fue tranquilo, seguimos escuchando más música mientras hablábamos recordando anécdotas

-Tengo una idea, juguemos verdad o reto-propuse

-Esta bien pero yo empiezo-asentí-¿Verdad o reto?

-Mmm… verdad

-¿Es cierto que besaste a Mike Newton porque estabas enojada de que tu mamá no te dejo salir con Alice y Rosalie?-abri los ojos como plato

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!-grite

-Ok solo preguntaba-rió-Elijo reto

-Te reto a que… ¡me dejes pintarte los labios!-dije sacando el labial rosado que traía en mi bolso

-Creo que no tengo opción-se detuvo para que me dejara pintarlo, mientras los hacia miraba sus hermosos y carnosos labios, me gustaría poder besarlo, y no solo sus labios… Isabella contrólate

-Listo-dije volviendo a guardar el labial-te ves muy sexy-reí

-Si me vieran así sería la burla de todos-saque mi celular y le tome una foto-dame ese celular-trataba de quitármelo pero no podia-¡Isabella dame ese celular!-negué-Tu lo buscaste-comenzó a hacerme cosquillas pero aun así no se lo daba

-No se la mostrare a nadie te lo juro-paro con las cosquillas

-Esta bien pero te toca reto-asentí-te reto a que…-lo pensó-me beses-me quede con la boca abierta-y no te puedes negar

-Es-esta bi-bien-estaba nerviosa, acerque mi rostro al suyo y delicadamente junte nuestros labios, el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y el beso era delicado, sus labios eran exquisitos como siempre lo pensé y ahora lo comprobaba, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar y con gusto lo concedí, nuestras lenguas se juntaron en una danza delicada y apasionada a la vez, no se en que momento lleve mis manos a su cabello y lo despeinaba, nos separamos por la falta de aire; sentía mis mejillas ardiendo y agache la cabeza pero él volvió a besarme esta vez con dulzura y fue más corto el beso

-Ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida-dijo aun cerca de mi rostro

-Edward yo…-susurre pero el me callo poniendo su dedo sobre mia labios

-Déjame terminar. Desde que te conozco me has parecido la persona más hermosa, cuando sonríes te vez aun más hermosa, cuando lloras te vez tan frágil, cuando muerdes tu labio te vez jodidamente sexy, eres inteligente y no superficial como muchas lo son, no me importa que seas algo penosa y torpe, eres única Isabella Swan y no sabes cuanto te amo-sentía mis mejillas arder a lo máximo-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-me dijo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda

-Si Edward, si quiero ser tu novia-apenas termine de hablar cuando me beso y oí gritos y aplausos fuera del auto, los dos reímos-parece que ya no estamos solos-le dije riendo

-Feliz Cumpleaños-susurro cerca de mis labios, no resistí besar a mi _novio_

#Alice

Íbamos en el auto de Jasper riendo con las ocurrencias de Emmett que iba atrás con Rosalie mientras yo iba del lado del copiloto. Paso un rato y vimos como se detenía el auto de Edward e hicimos lo mismo, cuando bajamos también los hicieron Ness y Jake

-¿Qué creen que pase?-pregunto Ness intrigada, nos acercamos y vimos como se besaban y después pudimos oír como mi hermano le pedía a mi amiga que fueran novios, ella acepto y nosotros comenzamos a gritar y aplaudir de felicidad. Cuando pararon de su sección de besos de bajaron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Bella estaba bastante sonrojada

-¡Bella y Edward son novios!-comenzamos a gritar Emmett y yo

-Si, Bella me ha hecho de lo más feliz-dijo mi hermano entrelazando su mano con la de mi nueva cuñada

-Bueno ha sido un lindo regalo de cumpleaños-contesto ella

-Y aun falta-se asombro por la respuesta de Edward

-Creo que lo mejor será que sigamos si no se hará tarde-dijo Jacob serio y volvió a subir al auto de Ness

-No se preocupen ya saben como son los hermanos de celosos, hablare con él-dijo ella subiendo también, nosotros los imitamos

-Que mal que a Jake no le cayo tan bien la noticia-comente

-No entiendo porque, yo no me enojare cuando Jasper te pida

que seas su novia-dijo Emmett

-Y yo tampoco me enojare cuando se lo pidas a Rose-Rosalie y yo nos miramos algo sonrojadas

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-le dijo Emmett a Rose y Jasper a mi

-Si-respondimos las dos, Emmett y Rose se besaron tan apasionadamente que parecía que se iban a comer, Jasper y yo nos dimos un beso delicado y rápido ya que él iba manejando, fui una propuesta loca pero no me importaba.

#Nessie

-Creo que lo mejor será que sigamos si no se hará tarde-dijo Jacob serio y volvió a subir a mi auto

-No se preocupen ya saben como son los hermanos de celosos, hablare con él-dije subiendo también, vi como se tranquilizaba del lado del copiloto-Jacob…-comencé

-Si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde y no habrá fiesta, aunque creo que eso ya no importa-tenia las manos echas puños

-Bueno creo que los únicos que llegaremos tarde seremos nosotros dos-vi como se alejaban los autos y él me miro con duda-No comenzare a manejar hasta que te tranquilices

-¡Perfecto!-grito haciendo que saltara en mi asiento-¡Pues tu llegaras tarde a su fiesta!-vaya que estaba enojado

-¡Mira Swan a mi no me gritas! ¡Tu hermana tiene todo el derecho de ser novia de quien se le de la gana! ¡No es para que te enojes y menos el día de su cumpleaños!-me miro asombrado ya que yo nunca le habia gritado

-¿Y si Edward le hace daño? Tu sabes a cuantas les gusta…

-Pero él eligió a Bella-lo interrumpí-Por Dios Jacob tu conoces mejor que yo a Edward y sabes como es ¿Quién mejor que Edward para ser tu cuñado?-se quedo pensando-¡Ya se!-me reí

-No lo encuentro la gracia Renesmee-volteo su cara seria a mi

-¡Estas celoso! ¡Estas celoso de que Edward te quite el cariño de Bella!-me reí más y me vio con cara de pocos amigos

-Cla-claro que no-se veia nervioso-Yo-o yo no estoy celoso-se veía gracioso nervioso

-Como digas-comencé a conducir hasta que alcance a los demás, el camino se habia vuelto silencioso

-Bueno…-dijo al fin-tal vez si este un poco celoso-admitió y levante una ceja-bueno estoy muy celoso ¿contenta?-dijo esta vez al ver mi expresión

-Ya lo sabia-reí un poco-lo que no entiendo es porque, no le encuentro algun defecto a Edward para que sea su novio-

-Hay uno muy simple-le preste más atención-tu sabes cuantas en el colegio quisieran ser novias de Edward-asentí, vaya que eran muchas-pues lo que yo no quiero es que alguna arrastrada se meta con él y mi hermana termine dañada, de eso es lo que tengo miedo-estaba serio

-Jacob…-tome su mano y sentí una corriente eléctrica, creo que el también sintió algo ya que me miró a los ojos, iba a apartar mi mano pero él no me dejo-yo-o no-o cre-o que… que Edward le haga eso a Bella-termine de decir nerviosa

-Eso espero Ness, si no…-apreté más su mano-gracias-susurro y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya los demás habían parado en la tienda. Bajamos y Jacob ya hizo mejor cara por las manos entrelazadas de Bella y Edward y yo sentía un vació al no tener ya la mano de Jake

#Rosalie

Estabamos ya en Seattle y por ultima vez nosotras nos probamos los vestidos, los chicos decidieron ir a comprar un traje mientras

-Ness-dijo Bella llamando la atención de todas-¿qué hiciste para calmar a mi hermano? Yo… no estoy agradecida-

-Digamos que no fue tan difícil pero tampoco fácil, tu hermano es un celoso de lo peor-reímos-pero porque te quiere-dijo seria

-Lo bueno es que ya acepto tu relación-dije mientras me veía en el espejo viendo si no le hacia falta algo al vestido-

-Ahora podremos salir en parejas, y obviamente Jake y Ness se harán novios-dijo Alice saliendo del probador ya con su ropa

-Cla-claro que-e no-respondió ella nerviosa

-Vamos Nessie, todos nos damos cuenta de que te gusta-dije entrando al probador a cambiarme pero podia seguir escuchando

-Tu lo has dicho Rose-admitió-pero para él no soy más que una amiga-se oía triste

-¡Arriba ese ánimo!-dijo Bella y yo salí ya cambiada, la única que faltaba era Ness-Una cosa es que mi hermano esconda sus sentimientos y otra es que no le gustes-sonrió

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Ness sorprendida

-Esta noche cuando se vayan todos haremos una pijamada pero será recordando la secundaria-la miramos sin entender-¿Qué juego es el mejor en una fiesta de secundaria?-alzo una ceja

-¡La botella!-respondimos Alice y yo haciendo que unas mujeres que estaban pagando nos vieran con el ceño fruncido

-¡Eso si que no!-grito Ness y entro a cambiarse

-¿Lo haremos verdad?-susurre para que no escuchara

-¡Claro que si!-respondieron Al y Bells

-¿Me perdí de algo?-vaya que se cambio rápido

-De nada-respondimos las tres al unosio

-Vamos a los autos a esperar a los chicos-dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida ya que los vestidos ya los habíamos pagado. Definitivamente esperábamos con ansia la noche…


End file.
